


The She-Wolf and the Bard

by momopeachchild



Series: OC Kiss Week [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: Small drabble for OCkissweek19. Amell is on the run from the Circle and picked up some musical skills. Cousland finally gets to hear "The Soldier and the Sea-Wolf" through to the end.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Series: OC Kiss Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341466





	The She-Wolf and the Bard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [against_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/against_stars/gifts).



> Small piece for OC kiss week 19. Lyonesse Cousland belongs to Against_Stars.

There certainly was something to being an Apostate. You picked up skills as you went, and you rarely if ever actually got stopped by Templars, at least if you were young and female. A few wide eyed looks, simple explanations that you were off to fetch something from the market for your ma, or your mistress, maybe a little coy flirting if the Templar seemed a little younger could easily get you off the hook. The one time someone had actually accused her of being an Apostate had come from a woman who she knew for a fact was hiding her mage son. But since the woman’s only evidence was that she carried herbs with her, and literally no one else in the village had believed her had gotten her off the hook. And she’d even been so kind afterwards to inform the woman of the Mage’s collective, so they could help her son, and she wouldn’t have to keep re-directing the Templars to others.

She had worked odd jobs, and when people asked about her home life, she merely told them a sickness had swept away her family and what money they had had, and explaining that she’d been training to be a lady’s maid, thus her knowledge of fabrics, dressage, music and all things manners and politeness, and no knowledge of the basics of cooking or cleaning, she was able to get some jobs learning how to do those things. After all with no family line to back her up, only a few cousins with titles that wouldn’t claim her, she was unable to obtain a situation for which she’d been trained.

Which is how she found herself working at a tavern in Highever. The tavern bard had even been so kind enough to teach her to play the lute when they both had a few free moments. Lynnette had a talent for it, and with her fair features, she would certainly have the makings for a decent bard. But that came to an end when she was offered a position working for the Teryn! Or rather, in his kitchens. Which was fine with her, that got her away from drunk men with grabbing hands. Though they did have soldiers there, but she’d been told the Teryn and Teryna were rather good about making sure unwanted attentions stayed away.

Whether it was luck or the Maker smiling on her, Lynnette had been told to wait a few days, to let everything settle once the soldiers had gone off to stop the Blight before reporting. It was later that night that Highever burned. Fleeing for fear of what could happen to them, if the rumors of slaughter in the keep were true, Lynnette packed her things and resigned at the tavern, taking off with the bard. She learned songs as they went, and even composed a few of her own, though they did need work and Reena had been more than happy to help her with that.

But Denerim was where they parted ways, Reena to head North, perhaps even to the Free Marches, and Lynnette knew going South was probably a death wish, but she couldn’t stay in Denerim either. It seemed, however, her choice was made a little easier, when rumors of a Warden and their companions in the city was heard. Lynnette even heard through her Collective contact they were doing work for them, and she arranged for a meeting.

Joining had been fairly easy, even with Wynne – Maker why had it been WYNNE – protesting that Lynnette was an Apostate, a dangerous one. But Morrigan had pointed out that she, too, was a dangerous Apostate, and Lyonesse hadn’t done away with her yet either. Specializing in creation magic, specifically healing, was probably the one perk that sealed her joining the rag tag group. They’d taken her back to camp, and she settled her bed roll next to the Orleasian bard, comparing lutes, and trading songs. 

Through a bit of gossiping, she found out that their leader was indeed Lyonesse Cousland, and Lynnette was eager to see what sort of revenge was to come from their beloved Warden. 

One night, on a rest day that they’d all seemed keen on, she was idly strumming, glancing at Leliana when she asked what she was playing. 

“I have never heard of that tune.”  
  
Before she could speak up, Lyonesse answered her. “It’s the Soldier and the Seawolf. My mother forbade that be played around us. I don’t think I’ve ever heard it in full.”

Nodding, Lynnette played and sang, keeping an eye on their blonde leader. Tears were welling up into her eyes, and she was clutching her necklace. She should stop, but she felt compelled to have Lyonesse hear the whole of the song.

“ When the soldier met the _Mistral_ ’s crew  
Not a word of their great deeds he knew  
And the Seawolf he took for a servant lass  
Great Andraste, what an ass!

“ ‘Fore the Seawolf’s ire, no man could stand  
Soldier felt his death was close at hand  
Two great steps back did he retreat  
And the cliff side crumbled ‘neath his feet. “

Strumming still, she gave a small smile and finished the song out, setting her lute down. Cracking her knuckles, she set her lute aside. Their warden had moved closer, sitting in front of her at some point and when Lynn stood, their Warden did too, towering over her. 

“Thank you, Lynnette,” she whispered, dropping a thankful kiss to her forehead, before walking off to take watch with Leliana. Blushing, she blinked slowly and decided now would be as good a time as ever to go to bed.


End file.
